


Cuentos de hadas en noche de Navidad

by Van_Krausser



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuentos de hadas sin hadas, M/M, ¿los hermanos Grimm podrían demandarme?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treize y Zechs rememoran un cuento de hadas en la noche de Navidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuentos de hadas en noche de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito para la convocatoria de Navidad del grupo Gundam Wing Yaoi en español  
> https://www.facebook.com/Gundam.Wing.Yaoi.Hispano?fref=nf

**Cuarteles provisionales de Oz**

**Dove, Luxemburgo. Diciembre 193 D.C.**

 

Treize suspiró por tercera ocasión en menos de media hora.

Después de haber librado una encarnizada batalla para evitar que los cuarteles generales en fuesen tomados por una fuerte facción rebelde, Treize y otros oficiales se habían reunido de emergencia en la antes semi abandonada base de Dove, con varios de los altos mandos de Oz y varios miembros de Rommefeller.

Lo habían hecho de esa forma, puesto que los edificios de la base en Austria habían sido bombardeados sin descanso, y presentaban serios daños estructurales. Eso los había obligado a salir de ahí e instalarse en la base más próxima para planificar su siguiente movimiento.

Sin embargo, dicha reunión se había vuelto repetitiva, demasiado aburrida y en cierto modo, fantasiosa, después de que varios de los oficiales habían dado a conocer sus planes –ridículos, a decir verdad– de mantener a raya a todas y cada una de las facciones rebeldes que surgían a lo largo y ancho de la Tierra, así como en las Colonias.

En verdad que eran unos ilusos con aires de superioridad y poco sentido común. Porque declaraban que su deseo era evitar que la guerra escalara a niveles impensables, sin querer reconocer que lo único que buscaban era su gloria personal.

Porque en ese momento de la historia, ya se libraba una guerra que en lugar de amainar, se recrudecía con cada día que pasaba y con cada acción equivocada que estos hombres prepotentes y tercos tomaban.

Sin querer escuchar más ponencias similares –ni pasar todo un día perdiendo un tiempo en el que podría estar haciendo mejores cosas–, se levantó de su lugar, obligando al oficial que hablaba en ese momento a guardar silencio. Todos fijaron su atención en él.

–Señores, lamento interrumpir la reunión, pero considero que es suficiente. Tenemos que actuar de forma mesurada y el permanecer aquí, debatiendo situaciones ilusas, no va a llevarnos a ninguna parte.

–¿Qué es lo que propone entonces, coronel Treize? –preguntó con interés el General Noventa, uno de sus más fuertes pero nobles detractores.

Treize le dirigió una leve sonrisa, dispuesto a responderle con una muy buena estrategia diplomática. Conocía perfectamente las planificaciones de batallas exitosas, así como la forma en que una guerra podía ser ganada sin hacer un solo disparo, y estaba determinado a usar cualquiera de los dos métodos para continuar con sus planes personales.

Y este hombre podría ayudarlo a hacer realidad esos planes.      

 

**Colonia L-V.**

**Área de exposiciones y aulas. Base de entrenamiento.**

 

Zechs se reacomodó en la silla por enésima ocasión, tratando de poner un poco de atención a la situación táctica que el instructor en turno les mostraba.

A pesar de ser uno de los más avanzados oficiales en el manejo de los Leo, todavía tenía que seguir el protocolo de entrenamiento anual que todo oficial de Oz tenía en su calendario de trabajo. Aunque fuese diciembre, y él ya se supiese todos los movimientos y las tácticas que los instructores se empeñaban en repetirles.

Sin poder evitarlo, suspiró por lo bajo, recibiendo un leve puntapié de parte Lucrezia. Zechs brincó en su lugar, sorprendido y ella tuvo que taparse la boca para no dejar salir su risa cristalina.

El instructor ni siquiera se percató de eso, recitando su aburrida rutina de exposición con la nariz enterrada en el manual que sostenía en sus manos. Por los restantes cuarenta y pico minutos que los mantuvo ahí, su posición no cambió. Zechs casi pudo jurar que el tipo se había quedado dormido, y lo que escuchaban era una grabación.

Cuando salieron del área de exposición, Lucrecia se le acercó.

–No sé tú, pero a mí me dio la impresión de que el instructor habla dormido mientras da su clase –Zechs casi puso los ojos en blanco. Ella se le colgó del brazo y se dirigieron al área de comedores–. ¿Crees que nos dejen regresar a la Tierra para Navidad?

–Pienso que sí, a menos que las hostilidades en alguna de las colonias problemáticas se incrementen.

Ella soltó un nada femenino bufido.

–Bueno, esperemos que no ocurra. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando llegues allá?

Zechs caminó con la vista al frente, un tanto pensativo.

–Tal vez vaya con la familia de Treize, como cada año...

–Te recuerdo que el año anterior no pasaron las fiestas allá.

Zechs se sonrojó un poco y se sintió bastante aliviado por tener el casco sobre su rostro.

–Ahm... bueno, hay veces que decidimos hacer algo distinto. Fuimos a arreglar el departamento que compró en el valle de las Ardenas. Necesitaba algunas reparaciones, y era una buena oportunidad para eso.

Noin sonrió con cierta picardía y decidió cambiar el tema de conversación al notar la tensa incomodidad de su amigo.

–De acuerdo. Pero me gustaría que alguna vez vinieras a casa. Podría ser divertido.

Él le sonrió en forma breve, asintiendo.

–Voy a considerarlo, Lucrezia. Tal vez en la siguiente oportunidad pueda tomarte la palabra...

–Teniente Marquise –un joven cadete los alcanzó, obligándolos a detenerse–. Tiene una llamada de la Tierra. Es urgente.

Marquise asintió, mientras Noin liberaba su brazo del de él.    

–Gracias, la tomaré en la sala de comunicación de esta área.

El muchacho se retiró, dejándolos solos otra vez. Noin le sonrió entonces, dispuesta a irse por su almuerzo.

–Retomaremos esta conversación más tarde, Zechs. Ve a contestar.

Ambos tomaron caminos distintos.

 

 

**Colonia L-V.**

**Sala de comunicación Ala Norte. Base de entrenamiento.**

 

Zechs llegó al cubículo en el que le transferirían la video llamada y esperó. La expresión serena de Khushrenada fue lo primero que tuvo a la vista, antes de incluso, escuchar el leve siseo de la frecuencia de audio.

–Zechs, es agradable verte –saludó con una leve y muy genuina sonrisa. Zechs sonrió también ante la cálida sensación que eso le produjo. De entre todo el cuerpo militar tanto de la Alianza como de los oficiales de Oz, sólo él y ahora Noin, eran los únicos que causaban ese sentimiento de tranquilidad y aceptación en el joven piloto.

–Señor, qué sorpresa. Pensé que estarías muy ocupado en estos días.

–Créeme, Zechs, que nunca voy a estar lo suficientemente ocupado como para saber cómo te encuentras.

–Claro, ni siquiera debería dudarlo –ahogó una risilla sarcástica y se reacomodó en la silla, volviendo a su gesto de seriedad–. Me comentaron que era un asunto urgente. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

–No, nada de eso. En realidad es para avisarte que hay nuevos planes para pasar las festividades. ¿Qué dices de una celebración en Viena? El General Noventa nos ha invitado a pasar la Navidad en su casa.

Zechs permaneció pensativo un segundo. –Bueno, no lo sé...

–Es un baile, como los que solían realizarse cuando éramos niños –y su gesto se volvió un poco travieso–. Podrías traer a tu inseparable amiga.

Su expresión seria no pudo ocultar el gesto de sorpresa ante su amigo.

–Pensé que la invitación era sólo para ti. Yo no tengo muchos tratos con él.

Treize amplió su sonrisa.

–Realmente, Zechs, la invitación fue más en tono de diplomacia que por amistad. Pero pienso aprovecharla para darnos un tiempo de descanso y diversión. Invité a Lady Une para ser mi pareja en el baile y creo que Lucrezia sería una gran acompañante. 

Marquise sonrió levemente, nostálgico. Hacía tiempo que Treize había aprendido a distinguir cada gesto, por mínimo que fuera, en la boca de su amigo. No había tenido mucho problema en saltar el obstáculo que la máscara representaba para la gran mayoría en ese sentido. Decidió sacarlo de ese lapsus con algo de humor.

–Uhm, tal vez Lucrezia no te entusiasme demasiado. ¿Tienes otra chica en mente, alguna cadete de primer año? ¿O es alguna de tus instructoras? He sabido que hay algunas bastante guapas en las bases de las colonias.

Zechs sacudió un poco la cabeza y decidió aceptar la propuesta.

–No, tienes razón. Lucrezia Es una gran acompañante. ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?

–En una semana. De hecho, es un baile de NocheBuena. Podrán terminar el entrenamiento y cualquier otro asunto pendiente sin problemas. ¿Me llamarás cuando lleguen a la Tierra?

–Por supuesto. Siempre eres el primero en saber que estoy en la Tierra después de una misión –dicho esto, amplió su sonrisa en una clara muestra de indignado sarcasmo. Treize rio, reconociéndolo. Era su forma de reclamarle el ser tan mamá gallina con él, a pesar de que ya no necesitaba su protección.

–Lo siento, Zechs. Los hábitos son difíciles de matar.

–Lo sé. No has asesinado a ninguno de ellos desde que éramos niños.

Ambos se rieron, y con ese sentimiento de felicidad, Khushrenada decidió despedirse.

–Te prometo que trabajaré en eso. Bien, Zechs, te dejo. Espero tu llamada en una semana.

–Hasta entonces, Treize. Me alegra saber que estás bien.

Cuando la pantalla se oscureció, dando por terminada la conferencia, Zechs reprimió un leve suspiro, levantándose de la silla. Era cierto que Lucrezia sería una gran acompañante, además de que le había comentado en alguna ocasión, que le fascinaba bailar. Pero también era cierto que no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de bailar con ella, o con cualquier otra chica que tuviese alrededor.

Mientras salía, recordó el día que Treize le había enseñado a bailar sin pisar los pies de su pareja.

Era una de las tantas fiesta navideñas que se organizaban en el enorme salón de celebraciones del palacio de Sanc, y muchas familias nobles se encontraban ahí, con sus hijos e hijas listos para entrar en la vida social del reino y empezar a establecer relaciones diplomáticas, sin tomar en cuenta  que los niños sólo pensaban en ir a corretear por los enormes jardines nevados y ensuciarse a más no poder. Zechs, en ese entonces el príncipe Miliardo, era uno de los primeros en desearlo.

 

**_Reino de Sanc_ **

**_Navidades, año 178 D.C._ **

_Odiaba los protocolos, especialmente en esas ocasiones._

_A pesar de su corta edad, su padre le había dicho que estarían en el baile y que tendría que comportarse como el heredero que era. En otras palabras, debía encontrar algunas cuantas niñas con las que tendría que bailar. Eso fue preocupante, porque no sabía hacerlo._

_La familia Khushrenada fue de las primeras en llegar y mientras los mayores iniciaban los diplomáticos intercambios entre ellos, Treize fue a buscar a su pequeño amigo._

_Lo encontró en su habitación, oculto detrás de los pesados cortinajes de la ventana que mostraba el inicio del bosquecillo. Estaba molesto y al parecer, planeaba quedarse ahí por el resto de la velada._

_–¿Mili? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó mientras levantaba un poquito de la tela para encontrar su mirada cristalina._

_–Papá quiere que baile con las niñas hoy._

_–¿Y tú no quieres?_

_El pequeño sacó la cabeza de entre la cortina, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido._

_–No sé bailar, Treize._

_–Oh, es eso. Por un momento pensé que era por las niñas –el pequeño se enfurruñó un poco más, pero Khushrenada lo ignoró–. Sal de ahí. Voy a enseñarte algunos pasos básicos. Es algo muy sencillo, Mili_

_–Pero... –El mayor se retiró un paso, extendiendo la mano hacia el niño, quien no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su ayuda. Salió de entre los doblajes de tela y alcanzó la mano de su amigo–. Ya han tratado de enseñarme y todavía no sé hacerlo._

_–Debe ser porque no es ni el instructor ni la pareja correcta. Anda, no perdemos nada con intentarlo. –Treize lo llevó al espacioso recibidor de la habitación y enseñándole primero cómo debía acomodarse a su pareja en turno, dejó que decidiera una melodía–. ¿Qué pieza te gustaría escuchar?_

_Miliardo se encogió de hombros, pensando. Luego se decidió._

_–¿La bella durmiente?_

_Treize sonrió, asintiendo. Alcanzaron el reproductor que había en el librero y programó la melodía._

_–Bonita pieza. A mí me gusta mucho la historia, aunque es un poco extraña –dijo mientras iniciaban los acordes del vals–. Bien, Mili. Fíjate en mis pasos porque los vas a repetir después. ¿Listo?_

_El pequeño asintió, y mientras la melodía fluía en la habitación, ambos amigos se acoplaban con demasiada facilidad, entre divertidas y breves disculpas cada vez que Miliardo pisaba al otro._

_Fue demasiado sencillo aprender entre risas y una conversación amena._

_Esa noche, Miliardo pudo bailar su primer vals en público, con seis años encima y una incómoda sensación de que ninguna de las niñas con las que bailó, lo hacían mejor que Treize._

 

**Colonia L-V. Año 193 D.C.**

**Área de comedor. Base de entrenamiento.**

 

Noin le hizo una seña cuando entró en el comedor, indicándole que le había guardado lugar. Zechs fue hacia allá y al sentarse a su lado, le comentó el plan.

–Treize nos ha invitado para Navidad.

Ella solo levantó una ceja, sorprendida.

–Mira, y yo diciendo que no salían de las reuniones familiares.

–Tú también estás invitada. De hecho, serás mi pareja para el baile.

–Oh, un baile –la sonrisa pícara de ella le provocó a él una a su vez–. Tengo mucho que no voy a un baile de alta alcurnia. ¿Cuándo...?

–En una semana. Será divertido, Noin. Treize es bastante entretenido cuando las cosas no son formales.

–Bueno, si tú lo dices...

–No te aburrirás, tenlo por seguro.

Diciendo esto, Zechs empezó a devorar su desayuno.

 

 **Residencia de la familia Noventa**.

 **Viena, Suiza. Vísperas de Navidad. Año 193 D.C.**       

 

Casi por llegar a la enorme casona del general Noventa, Treize conversaba en voz media con Lady Une, mientras Treize y Noin observaban el paisaje ante sus ojos. Bajo los cálidos abrigos, ellas usaban sencillos pero elegantes vestidos de fiesta, joyería discreta y un maquillaje sutil y exquisito. Khushrenada no dejó pasar la oportunidad de hacerles saber en cuanto las vio, que se veían hermosas, muy distintas a su aspecto diario.

Zechs estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas cuando las dos mujeres más fuertes que había conocido, estaban sonrojadas a más no poder debido a los galantes piropos del oficial. Y por supuesto, éste le había dado un golpe en las costillas con el codo para que no lo hiciera.

En el auto, Treize les había prohibido a los otros tres hablar de trabajo. Eso lo haría él con Noventa en cuanto estuviesen en la fiesta.

Ya en la recepción, ambas parejas se separaron por varios minutos, siendo requeridos por algunos de los altos oficiales, también invitados. Treize hizo una rápida estimación de cuántas personas se encontraban en el lugar. Eran posiblemente, unas cuatrocientas, entre familiares, amigos y personajes políticos invitados.

La cena fue muy formal, aunque los cuatro conversaban animadamente, tanto entre ellos como con otros invitados. Treize tenía en verdad un gran repertorio de conversaciones interesantes. Después de la cena, el General Noventa los invitó a pasar al salón de baile.

Bailaron algunas piezas con sus respectivas parejas, antes de tomar un breve descanso y conseguir algo para beber. Ellas aprovecharon para escabullirse al tocador, mientras ambos amigos intercambiaban impresiones.

–Hacía tiempo que no nos divertíamos así –dijo Treize al otro, observando a las parejas que continuaban en la pista–. Deberíamos organizar algunos bailes en las bases.

–Deberías dejar de beber, Treize. El alcohol te hace tener ideas descabelladas.

–Oh, son muy buenas ideas. Todas han funcionado muy bien.

Zechs volteó hacia él, viéndolo a través de la máscara. Treize supo que su expresión era entre sorprendida y casi enfadada. No pudo evitar la sonrisa traviesa.

–¡No me digas que eso que acabas de decir es verdad!

–Zechs, ¿cómo crees que haría semejante barbaridad?

La tensión momentánea en los hombros del rubio se disipó un poco, sintiéndose algo tonto. La melodía terminó entonces, y ambos aplaudieron a la orquesta junto con el resto de los invitados.

–Por un momento lo creí, Treize. Siempre has tenido ideas muy extremas y sí, algo descabelladas, pero son muy acertadas. Aunque pensándolo bien, casi nunca te he visto ebrio.

Antes de que Treize pudiera replicar, el General Noventa se acercó a ellos, llevándose al mayor hacia un lugar un poco apartado para tratar algunos asuntos con él. 

Un buen rato más tarde, Lady Une y Lucrezia se habían reunido con ellos, separados casi de un extremo al otro del salón. Algunos de los oficiales habían acaparado a Zechs también, y entre conversaciones con unos y otros, se habían recorrido hacia las orillas. Noin permaneció en silencio al lado del piloto, atenta a lo que los oficiales decían y lo que su amigo no mostraba, pero que ella conocía perfectamente.

Al otro lado del salón, Lady hacía otro tanto, permaneciendo al lado de Khushrenada, discreta y vigilante.

Sin embargo, en cierto momento en que una de las piezas terminó y la siguiente melodía inició, ambas mujeres tuvieron por un momento, el mismo cuadro. Ante los primeros acordes del vals, los dos amigos prácticamente se paralizaron en sus lugares y en seguida voltearon a verse, de un extremo al otro del salón. A pesar de la máscara de Zechs y de la casi impasible expresión que Treize intentaba sostener, ellas pudieron darse cuenta de que esa melodía significaba algo para ellos.

Compartiendo una mirada de complicidad y en silencioso acuerdo, ellas se las ingeniaron para interrumpir a los otros y arrastrarlos hacia la pista. Ya ahí, comprobaron que lo que habían visto no había sido un mero producto de su fémina imaginación.

Los dos hombres parecían transportados a otra dimensión, extasiados y con un entusiasmo bastante vivificado. Cada vez que se encontraban en algún giro, las sonrisas entre ellos se incrementaban. Y a su parecer, el vals terminó demasiado pronto.

Noin se separó un momento de Marquise, viéndolo con curiosidad. El piloto aún se veía bastante entusiasmado.

–El vals de la Bella Durmiente. ¿En serio, Zechs?

–Es una gran melodía, Lucrezia. A Treize y a mí nos gusta mucho ese cuento

–Sí, de acuerdo. Pero no sabía que a un par de amigos como lo son ustedes, les gustase tanto. Podríamos decir que las chicas, en esta ocasión, no somos Lady y yo.

Casi pudo jurar que Zechs ponía los ojos en blanco.

– Lucrezia, ¿qué estás insinuando? –Noin se rio, sujetando a su amigo por un brazo para dirigirse a uno de los balcones que conducía a los nevados jardines. Por el rabillo del ojo, alcanzó a ver que Lady hacía lo mismo con un sonrojado Treize. Vaya si eran predecibles–. Ustedes son imposibles –bufó Zechs 

–Oh, vamos. Estoy divirtiéndome un poco a costa tuya, no te enfades. Además te rescaté de todos esos estirados e increíblemente aburridos oficiales. Así que, de nada.

Marquise sonrió, derrotado por esa aplastante sinceridad de la joven. Caminaron por el corredor hasta una pequeña avenida flanqueada por la nieve, en la que había una estructura con dos lámparas y vegetación que protegía el camino del clima. Zechs alcanzó a ver que Treize y Lady caminaban por el lado contrario, conversando animadamente. Y de pronto, con una rápida excusa, ella lo dejaba solo, volviendo hacia el interior del salón.

Noin se soltó también del brazo de Zechs y sin dejar de sonreírle, también se preparó para darse a la fuga.

–Zechs, debo ser sincera contigo. Lady y yo sabemos que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar, así que decidimos darles un poco de espacio. Estaremos en el salón, con la esposa del General Noventa. Diviértanse.

Y sin más, se retiró, dejando a un sorprendido Marquise ahí parado. Khushrenada se acercaba en ese momento, cruzando por debajo de la estructura.

–Me temo, Zechs, que hemos sido víctimas de una muy bien elaborada estrategia por parte de Lady y Noin.

–Sí, ya lo había pensado –comentó el más joven, adentrándose también bajo la estructura. Antes de quedar a pocos pasos de Treize, revisó cuidadosamente la parte superior, ante la mirada curiosa del otro–. Estoy tomando precauciones, Podría haber micrófonos ocultos...

–O tal vez ramas de muérdago –comentó Khushrenada, viendo hacia arriba–. Lady me preguntó por qué me había entusiasmado tanto con ese vals de Tchaikovsky. ¿Noin te dijo algo al respecto?

–Sí, también me hizo casi la misma pregunta.

–Me temo, querido amigo, que hemos sido muy obvios.

Zechs volteó a verlo, y Treize imaginó la cara que había puesto su amigo. Tal vez no había cambiado mucho su expresión de cuando era un niño.

–Oh, por todos los cielos. ¿Ahora tú también insinúas cosas, Treize?

Treize alcanzó la helada banca de piedra que estaba a un lado del camino, algo alejada del resplandor de las lámparas y se sentó en ella. En ese momento, ellos eran los únicos que estaban ahí afuera, helándose, mientras todo mundo buscaba la calidez de los salones y la diversión del baile.

–Bueno, no sé qué tipo de insinuaciones te ha hecho Lucrezia –sonrió al ver que el otro bajaba un poco sus hombros tensos–. Lady y yo hablábamos de la historia de la Bella Durmiente. ¿Sabes que me dijo que era extraño que me gustase un cuento casi necrofílico?

Esta vez fue Zechs quien sonrió divertido.

–Yo te lo dije también una vez, hace tiempo.  

–Pero la princesa no estaba muerta, Zechs. Ese es el punto importante.

–Sí, claro. Y por ese punto importante, el cuento es uno de tus preferidos.

–Por supuesto, pero no sólo me gusta por eso. Si yo fuese el príncipe, claro que estaría muy feliz de poder confrontar todos los peligros y pelearía contra el dragón –fijó su mirada color índigo en el frío rostro de la máscara y su leve sonrisa adquirió un tono nostálgico, casi culpable–. No soy un príncipe, pero estuve muy dispuesto a salvar a la princesa y a su reino con ella. Por desgracia, la realidad nunca es tan agradable como los cuentos de hadas. 

Un doloroso silencio se instaló entre ellos. Treize bajó la vista, incómodo por haber sacado el tema que habían prometido no volver a tocar. Zechs por el contrario, no le quitó la vista de encima. No habló una palabra hasta que se sentó a su lado    

–La realidad es la muerte de los sueños, Treize, pero sólo si permitimos que sea de esa forma –dijo, acercándose en forma insinuante, sintiendo el leve calor del cuerpo del mayor a través del saco de su uniforme–. Si yo fuese el príncipe...

–Zechs, eres un príncipe –susurró Khushrenada al volver a verlo, casi sintiendo el aliento del otro sobre sus labios.

–No me distraigas. Si yo fuese el príncipe, también lo haría. No sólo pelearía contra todo peligro y obstáculo; también besaría a la princesa.

–Te recuerdo que yo no soy “la princesa”.

–Deja de intentar arruinar este momento, ¿quieres? –le reclamó también en voz baja, tratando de seguir con lo que hacía–. Además, por supuesto que podrías ser “la princesa”.   

–En ese caso, preferiría ser el dragón.

Zechs se detuvo abruptamente, con la vista clavada en sus ojos. Treize pudo verlos con plena claridad a través de los cristales.

–Cielos, Treize. Eres el único capaz de convertir un cuento de hadas necrofílico en zoofílico.

Se rieron por la ocurrencia, y durante un par de segundos ambos se quedaron quietos, en total silencio. Treize frunció un poquito el entrecejo y ladeó la cabeza ante ese titubeo.

–¿Estás esperando una orden de tu superior para hacerlo?

Zechs hizo un gran esfuerzo para no bufarle su descontento.

–Y yo creí que tú eras el romántico, Treize Khushrenada.

Treize sonrió, levantando un poco el rostro para permitir que sus labios se rozaran. Y Zechs decidió que esa era la orden que necesitaba para cumplir su deseo.

Se besaron despacio, acariciando no sólo la delicada piel de sus labios, sino el cálido recuerdo de esa tarde de invierno en Sanc, de esa parte perdida de su infancia, y su camaradería inocente y pacífica.

Zechs pasó un brazo por la espalda del mayor, cerrando aún más el espacio entre ellos, buscando un mayor contacto de sus bocas. Aunque Treize resintió que el filo helado de la máscara metálica de Zechs lo distrajera cuando tocó su mejilla, correspondió con gusto, sujetándose de sus brazos al tiempo que permitía que Marquise ya no sólo invadiera su boca, hambriento de esas sensaciones. Prácticamente se rindió en sus brazos, anhelante,  apropiándose a su vez de ese brevísimo momento que tenían.    

Sin embargo, fue el mismo Khushrenada quien se obligó a romper la caricia, tratando de controlar su respiración agitada.

–Espera... –Zechs entendió. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, aún abrazados, con los ojos cerrados, saboreando ese momento. Hasta que el mundo volvió a tomar forma a su alrededor–. Pienso que debemos volver al salón. De lo contrario, alguien podría venir a buscarnos.

Se separaron sin desearlo, reacomodando lo poco que se habían desarreglado en ese abrazo. Treize observaba con el rabillo del ojo a su amigo. Al estar listos, ambos caminaron hacia la casa, saliendo de la estructura. Zechs suspiró, reprimiendo una leve sonrisa que inquietó al otro.

–¿Pasa algo?

–No, no. Es... bueno –se rindió el piloto sin dejar de mirar al frente–. Volviendo a la historia de la Bella Durmiente, recordé que el dragón es la bruja. ¿Te quedas con eso, o quieres ser la princesa?

Treize tosió un poco, disimulando. Tenía razón, pero no se iba a rendir.

–De acuerdo, ya entendí. Dejemos a la Bella Durmiente de lado. Creo que tengo que elegir otro clásico como mi favorito.

Ambos se detuvieron un segundo y Treize sonrió al ver que Zechs se ponía serio.

–Oh, no. No te atrevas a decir cuál.

–Vamos, Zechs. Te aseguro que te gustará saberlo.

Ambos sonrieron en forma cómplice, antes de volver la vista al frente y  continuar hacia el salón. Varios oficiales y políticos parecían esperarlos.

–Creo que tendrás que dejar eso para después. La realidad te reclama.

Treize sólo suspiró, volviendo a su habitual seriedad. Sería una larga velada.     

 

 **Cuartel General de Oz**.

**Viena, Suiza. Navidad. Año 193 D.C.**

Poco antes de las dos de la madrugada, las dos parejas habían decidido retirarse del baile, alegando que Lady Une y Noin debían volver con sus familias, ambas en distintos países.

Había sido una muy buena excusa no buscada, en realidad.

Después de despedirse de los oficiales, ellas enfilaron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones y se encerraron, rendidas después de tan emotiva velada.

Marquise estaba por hacer lo mismo, cuando Khushrenada lo detuvo.

–Zechs... –éste permaneció en silencio, esperando ver qué le diría. Treize carraspeó un poco antes de decidirse–. Quería saber si puedo invitarte a pasar un momento a mi habitación.

El joven bajó la cabeza, pensativo.

–¿No es un poco arriesgado hacerlo?

Treize guardó silencio por un segundo, cabizbajo, considerando por segunda vez sus opciones. Entonces decidió arriesgarse.

–Lo es, pero por las fechas y la hora, no creo que haya guardias tratando de descubrir secretos y planes conspiratorios. Además, creo que somos los únicos oficiales en la base. Por otra parte, no quiero dejar pasar esta fecha sin un brindis apropiado. ¿Qué dices?

Marquise asintió. Ambos entonces se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Treize. Al llegar a ella, se quedaron en el pequeño recibidor que precedía a la recámara principal. Había en ella una pequeña cava con vinos selectos. El mayor se apresuró a servir dos copas con un cristalino vino blanco, entregándole una a su amigo.

–Disculpa esta pequeña falta. No tengo champaña, ni sidra. Pero creo que este servirá.

–Un brindis es un brindis. No te preocupes por eso –recalcó el menor, quedándose de pie, cerca de su amigo–. Solíamos brindar con jugo de manzana, o de arándanos.

–Por supuesto, eran otros tiempos –ambos levantaron sus copas y brindaron–. Por los cuentos de hadas. Extraño ese “felices para siempre” que esta vida se empeña en negarnos.

Zechs se rio, asintiendo. –Siempre tan dramático. Salud por ello.

Y sin más, apuraron sus bebidas sin otra palabra de por medio. Fue Marquise quien volvió a romper ese silencio, observándolo con cierta curiosidad.   

–¿En dónde te gustaría estar en estos momentos?

Treize lo pensó por un segundo, y en seguida levantó la vista hacia el rostro de su amigo.

–Aquí, contigo –dijo con voz serena. La determinación que siempre lo había caracterizado se mantenía firme en su mirada–. En ningún otro lugar me sentiría completo o tranquilo. Sabes que teniéndote a mi lado, o sabiendo que te encuentras bien, a salvo, yo estoy bien.

Marquise asintió sin decir una sola palabra. Dejó su copa vacía en la mesa de centro y casi ceremoniosamente empezó a quitarse la máscara. Treize lo veía con una ligera ansiedad naciendo en su pecho. Volvería a verlo, a él. Volvería a reconocer sus facciones, sus pequeños gestos, su más ligera expresión sin que se interpusiera una rígida imagen del anonimato que representaba ese falso rostro metálico.

Volvería a ver a Miliardo.

Sus miradas de distintos tonos de azul se encontraron. Y Treize admiró sus facciones, el rostro que había despertado en él ese sentimiento hedonista, tantos años atrás. Había cambios, cierto, pero en lugar de mitigar la belleza de su familia, la recién adquirida madurez la realzaba de manera impresionante.    

–Fue lo que pensé. –Zechs llegó hasta él, alcanzando la copa que aún sostenía en su mano y se la quitó, dejándola también a un lado. Al hacerlo, se inclinó aún más hacia el mayor y dejó que su voz adquiriese un tono bajo, acariciando su oído en un susurro aterciopelado y provocativo–. ¿Te gustaría que retomáramos el momento que interrumpimos hace unas horas, en los jardines?

–¿Te refieres a los cuentos de hadas? –preguntó Khushrenada con una pequeñísima sonrisa, dejando que el otro lo envolviera en un posesivo abrazo. Sólo obtuvo como respuesta el fantasmal roce de los labios de Marquise a lo largo de su maxilar, llegando hasta su boca para continuar con esa caricia insinuante. 

–Los cuentos de hadas son para el momento de ir a la cama, Treize –respondió el rubio en un leve murmullo, mientras depositaba pequeños besos en sus labios–. Dime, ¿te gustaría contarme alguno esta noche?

Sin dejar lugar a dudas, Treize levantó los brazos, pasándolos alrededor del cuello de su amigo, dispuesto a no perder más tiempo.

–No sólo esta noche, Mili. Porque te advierto que conozco muchos cuentos y fábulas.

El piloto sonrió, antes de prácticamente apoderarse de los labios, de la voluntad y la persona completa de Treize con un beso profundo y demasiado provocativo. Lo soltó sólo para sujetar su mano y llevarlo hacia la recámara, guiándolo como lo había hecho tantas veces en sus tiempos de infancia.

Y esta vez, en lugar de que Khushrenada lo arropara y se sentara a su lado con un libro en sus manos, Miliardo se encargó de desnudarlo y empezar a escribir en su piel una nueva historia, hecha a base de caricias y sensaciones descubiertas al explorar cada parte de su cuerpo, al conquistarlo y reclamarlo suyo por completo.

 

 **Área de dormitorios. Cuartel General de Oz**.

**Viena, Suiza. Navidad. Año 193 D.C.**

 

Despertó un poco agitado debido a la extraña pesadilla que había tenido.

Aún aturdido, paseó la vista a su alrededor, tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que reinaba en el recinto. Por un momento desconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba, mas al incorporarse un poco, sintiendo el cuerpo tibio y relajado de Treize a su lado, recordó.

No estaban en Sanc, no eran esos tiempos oscuros e inciertos en los que debía ocultarse para evitar la suerte que sus padres habían sufrido. No era tampoco el pequeño príncipe que esperaba recuperar su reino, su legitimidad arrebatada, ni siquiera sus sueños.

Sin embargo, al volver a recostarse, recargando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Treize, deseó que todo eso fuese sólo parte de una pesadilla de la que en algún momento despertaría. Subió su mirada celeste cuando el mayor se acomodó, estrechando el contacto con él, aún dormido.

Treize, el único que realmente lo conocía y quien no dudaría jamás en protegerlo de cualquier cosa o persona que lo amenazara. Incluso, el único capaz de protegerlo de sí mismo, de sus dragones interiores.

Suspiró profundamente, abrazando a su amante, quien despertó al sentirlo. Bajó su rostro y posó sus labios sobre la parte superior de la frente del más joven.

–¿Qué ocurre, Mili? –musitó con voz apenas audible.

–No es nada. Tuve un mal sueño... pero estoy bien...

Treize lo abrazó a su vez sin retirar sus labios de donde los tenía.

–¿Sigues sufriendo pesadillas? ¿Qué tan frecuentes son?

El silencio se prolongó por algunos segundos, mientras el menor decidía su respuesta.

–Ya no es como antes. De hecho, la última fue hace varios meses, y no tenía nada que ver con... con ellos...

Treize lo separó un poco, buscando su mirada aún en la semi penumbra de la habitación.

–¿Quieres hablar de ello?

–No realmente.

Treize asintió y volvió a abrazarlo, intentando confortarlo y tranquilizarlo.

–¿Sabes qué libro podría ser mi favorito, además de la Bella Durmiente? –dijo en tono casual, cambiando por completo la conversación.

–Espero que no sea El Príncipe Rana –replicó el joven rubio con un leve dejo de frustración, misma que hizo al otro sonreír ampliamente.

–Te juro que jamás se me hubiese ocurrido –su tono fue sarcástico, más de pronto volvió a su habitual tranquilidad–. El Principito. Es una lástima que esta historia no tenga un tema musical, aunque eso es un detalle mínimo, y no le resta genialidad.

Miliardo fue quien buscó su mirada, esta vez con una breve arruga de inconformidad en su frente.

–No es una historia heroica, Treize.

–¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo es? Por supuesto que no hay monstruos o dragones o hechiceros en ella, pero toda la odisea del personaje trata sobre eso: ser héroe en la vida diaria, vencer las dudas y los miedos, conquistar amigos y dejarse conquistar por ellos a pesar de las fallas en las relaciones forjadas; conservar la integridad y los principios y defenderlos con firmeza. Y lo más importante, Mili, el saber en dónde y cómo construir un hogar. Es una historia de valor.

Hubo otro largo silencio, como si el más joven estuviese procesando cada palabra que había dicho Treize. Después de eso, el mayor sintió el tibio vaho de un suspiro sobre su piel, precedente a los pensamientos de Miliardo.

–No lo había pensado así. Pero es una gran historia –se incorporó un poco, dejando una casta caricia de sus labios sobre los del oficial antes de volver a recostarse en su pecho y acurrucarse–. Gracias. Y feliz navidad, Treize.  

–Descansa, Miliardo. Aún faltan varias horas para el amanecer.

Treize sonrió con cierta tristeza, escuchando cómo poco a poco, la respiración de Miliardo se hacía lenta y confiada, mientras caía en un tranquilo y profundo sueño.

Pensó en la historia de la que hablaban, pensando que había omitido una de las partes más significativas de la misma y que él en especial resentía.

Porque el libro trataba también de las despedidas.

Suspiró, decidiendo que jamás cambiaría su gusto por la otra historia.

Porque aunque no un fuese príncipe, seguiría peleando contra dragones y enemigos y mantendría a salvo a su amigo, aunque no fuese una princesa dormida, sino un príncipe desaparecido.

Y si para asegurar el bienestar y la seguridad de Miliardo debía convertirse en el enemigo, incluso en el Dragón, con gusto pagaría ese precio.

Porque esperaba que ese “ _felices para siempre_ ” no les estuviese vetado en algún futuro no muy lejano.  


End file.
